mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Fujiko Fujio
was a penname of a manga writing duo formed by two Japanese manga artists. Their real names are and . They dissolved the partnership in 1987. They won many individual and collaborative awards, and are best known for creating the popular and long-running series Doraemon, the main character of which is officially recognized as a cultural icon of Japan. In spite of the enormous popularity in Asian countries, none of their works have ever been officially introduced to any English-speaking countries such as the United States, the United Kingdom, Australia or New Zealand. Pennames Note: The works under the duo penname were not always their joint works. Many of them were reprinted under the individual penname. *The duo: *Abiko: }}|Fujiko Fujio Ei}} *Fujimoto: , and for a short while after the breakup , }}|Fujiko Fujio Efu}} Biography Hiroshi Fujimoto and Motoo Abiko were both from Toyama, Japan. Fujimoto was born on December 1, 1933 and Abiko on March 10, 1934. In 1944, when they were both elementary school students, Abiko transferred to Fujimoto's school and they found they both liked drawing. After entering junior high school, they remained friends although they went to different schools. While they were junior high school students (1946–1948), they were excited by a comic book written by Osamu Tezuka, Shin Takarajima (New Treasure Island). They published their own manga coterie magazines. They were also impressed by Tezuka’s Lost World and Disney’s Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and they wrote fan letters to them. When they became high school students, they started writing manga for the readers' columns of various publishers. They made their debut in Tenshi no Tama-chan. They earned money from this, so they visited Tezuka’s house in Takarazuka, Hyōgo, before they graduated from high school. Because both Fujimoto and Abiko were both eldest sons, they decided to take company jobs after graduating from high school in 1952. Fujimoto joined a confectionery company, and Abiko began working for a local newspaper publisher. However, Fujimoto quickly quit the job because of injury. Abiko managed to be consistent with manga. While Abiko was working for the company, Fujimoto took a central role in contributing serial manga. At this time, their pen name was Ashizuka Fujio. In 1953 they published . The next year (1954), they decided to go to Tokyo in order to become professional manga artists. They formed a mangaka group called with Terada Hiroo and others. At first, Fujimoto and Abiko lodged at Ryōgoku; however, afterwards they moved to an apartment of Tokiwa-so where Hiroo lived. They continued to draw manga day after day. A lot of editors of manga publishers visited and asked Fujiko Fujio to write serial manga. They became a popular mangaka. However, they lost their job during 1955 through the early 1956 because at the New Year of 1955 they returned home to Toyama, and they relaxed so much that they missed the deadlines of nearly all their manga. After this, they only barely recovered their credibility. In 1959, they left Tokiwa-so, and moved to Usagi-so, and then to Kawasaki, Kanagawa. Fujimoto got married in 1962 (at the age of 28). The next year, Fujiko Fujio received the Shogakukan Manga Award for their manga Susume Robot and Tebukuro Tecchan. Fujimoto and Abiko established Studio Zero with Shin’ichi Suzuki, Shotaro Ishinomori, Jiro Tsunoda, Kiyoichi Tsunoda, and one employee. Later Fujio Akatsuka joined, and at its peak the studio employed about 80 people. They produced several animated films, for example, Astro Boy. Fujiko Fujio revived their popularity as mangaka again with Obake no Q-tarō in 1964. Both of them continued to write popular manga and anime, for example Ninja Hattori-kun, Kaibutsu-kun, Pāman, 21-emon, etc. Abiko got married in 1966 at the age of 32. Fujimoto started writing Doraemon in 1970, and at the same time he started writing complete manga for young people. Doraemon at first did not attract children’s attention very much. However, three years later, Doraemon became an animated series on TV, and he became a popular character nationwide. Fujimoto was awarded a prize for Doraemon by Nihon Mangaka Association in 1973. On the other hand, Abiko wrote Black Salesman (later re-entitled Warau Salesman), autobiographical Manga-michi, etc. Abiko’s manga were aimed at young adults (Seinen) while Fujimoto's were aimed at children (Kodomo). Both Fujimoto and Abiko travelled around the world. Abiko wrote manga about Mao Zedong based on a trip to China. A lot of trips helped Fujimoto to write manga, especially T.P. Bon. In 1987, Fujimoto and Abiko ended their partnership, and after that, they worked independently. From 1980 until his death in 23 September, 1996 due to liver failure, Fujimoto wrote a series of long manga of Doraemon every year. The manga series were animated on the screen, and every year the animated films were a gold mine for the movie industry. In 1989, Fujimoto won two awards for Doraemon movies. Abiko’s Hattori the Ninja and Pro Golfer Saru were also animated with Doraemon on the screen. Despite their works being highly popular among people who speak the English language, such as tourists who buy Doraemon VHS and DVD releases that are available with English subtitles, they never came to any English-speaking countries. Awards As Fujiko Fujio: * 1963 - Shogakukan Manga Award for Susume Robot and Tebukuro Tecchan * 1973 – Japan Cartoonists Association Award for excellence for Doraemon * 1981 – Kawasaki City’s * 1982 – Shogakukan Manga Award for children's manga for Doraemon * 1997 – The first Tezuka Osamu Cultural Prize Grand Prize for Doraemon As Fujiko F. Fujio: * 1989 – * 1989 - * 1992 – Japanese Cartoonists Association Ministry of Education Prize As Fujiko Fujio (A): * 1990 – and for the film of Shōnen Jidai'' * 2005 – Japanese Cartoonists Association Ministry of Education Prize * 2008 - Order of the Rising Sun, Gold Rays with Rosette Works Fujiko Fujio's major works * Obake no Q-tarō‎ (1964-1969, 1971-1974) Fujiko F. Fujio's major works * Pāman (1966-1968, 1983-1986) * (1968-1969, 1981) * (1969-1970) * (1969) * ''Doraemon (1970-...) * Kiteretsu Daihyakka (1974-1977) * Esper Mami (1977-1982) * (1985, 1987-1988) Fujiko Fujio (A)'s major works * ''Ninja Hattori-kun (1964-1968, 1981-1988) * Kaibutsu-kun (1965-1969, 1980-1982); the spin-offs (2011...) * (1968-1971, 1989-1996) * (1970-1972, 1977-1982, 1986; 1986-1988; 1989-1990, 1995 to the present) * (1972-1975) * (1974-1980; 1982-1988; 1989; 1999-2005) * (1976-1977) * (1978-1979) * ''Parasol Henbē (1989-1991) References External links * Yahoo! カテゴリ – 漫画家 藤子不二雄 * Profile of Fujiko Fujio at The Ultimate Manga Guide * Profile of Fujiko F. Fujio at The Ultimate Manga Guide * Profile of Fujiko Fujio A at The Ultimate Manga Guide Category:1933 births Category:1996 deaths Category:1934 births Category:Living people * Category:Manga artists Category:People from Toyama Prefecture Fujiko Fujio zh-min-nan:Huziko Huzio ca:Fujiko Fujio de:Fujiko Fujio es:Fujiko F. Fujio fr:Fujiko Fujio ko:후지코 후지오 id:Fujiko Fujio it:Fujiko F. Fujio ms:Fujiko Fujio ja:藤子不二雄 pt:Fujiko Fujio th:ฟูจิโกะ ฟูจิโอะ vi:Fujiko Fujio zh:藤子不二雄